


Getting your Cock Sucked in London is Hard (wanking is just hard work)

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymity, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a lonesome schoolboy; And I just came into town<br/>(Cedric Diggory leaning against Nelson's Column with a Deluminator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting your Cock Sucked in London is Hard (wanking is just hard work)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Wankfest in 2008, prompt as per summary.  
> Inspired by [Cocksucker Blues](http://www.keno.org/stones_lyrics/Cocksuckerblues.htm) by Jagger/Richards (not a slash I'd ever considered before) and dedicated to Ragdoll for the song and to Elfflame and C. for the beta.

It wasn't that Cedric hadn't been to London a few times, but he hadn't been there alone, so today was very different. Going to Diagon Alley was a family thing and going to Muggle London just didn't happen – what would they do there? So at the ripe age of sixteen, Cedric stood in Muggle London for the first time – alone. The excuse was that he was going to look for Quidditch supplies and a present for a friend whose birthday was coming up the week after and this was probably the reason for why he'd been allowed; because neither subject was of interest to his parents who were busy with Christmas preparations anyway.

Which was very fortunate since Cedric had other things he needed to take care of in London – or at least attempt to get taken care of – and they were none of anybody's business, especially not his parents'. In fact, he'd have tried this already last year if he'd had a chance, but his mother was a little too motherly to let her son out alone – even in the Alley.

Cedric loved her dearly, but this particular bit of mothering was too much. Stifling his chance at, well, losing his virginity. Because there was no way he'd want to do that with any of the guys he knew – if any of them were even interested. There were too many risks involved, like being found out and talked about, and Cedric was not about to let anyone know he was into guys. Or to have guys in him. Either way would be better than what he had now, which was a big fat hard-on and nothing to do with it.

Problem was, Cedric didn't really know where a guy should go to get his cock sucked in London.

At first he just drifted down Charing Cross Road and the crowd sucked him into Leicester Square, but the crowd was, after all, too crowded, and he returned to the one road he knew he wouldn't get lost on – because The Leaky Cauldron was somewhere on it - and continued along it.

Despite his mission, there were so many things to see and several times he found himself stopping to stare at a window or a sign or a person. Who'd have thought that Muggles were that varied? Or that they made huge signs that lit up and blinked. Not to mention that there were that many theatre shows in town. Too bad he hadn't dared exchange much money or he'd have been tempted to go to one. The money did, at least, last him to buy a present he found in something called Cecil Court. Cedric had seen the shop and had to go in; the place pertained to be a magic shop and he'd been hard pressed not to giggle as he looked around in it. Peter would love getting a Muggle spellbook for his birthday.

It was getting dark when he came out of the shop again and Cecil Court was lit by charming old lamps and decorations in the shop windows. Out on Charing Cross he could see a lot more decorations, lighting the city in a way that made him feel oddly safer than when the weak winter sun had been out. Instead of washed-out grey the sky was dark now, whisps of cloud flying across it, lit from below by the city, and the strings of over-sized fairy lights and decorations on the strets provided an extra layer of artificial stars below the real ones. It was beautiful.

A few imposing buildings further down Charing Cross, Cedric entered what could only be Trafalgar Square. He knew of Lord Nelson, of course, his wife had been a famous witch who'd subtly aided with a few lucky winds for the fleet, but history wasn't the reason why his heart beat a little faster when he realised where he was. No, it was the rumour. The not-even-whispered but somehow widely known rumour that boys who wanted men – or other boys – lurked around here, looking for someone. He'd not expected it to be this close to The Leaky Cauldron and even less to find it at all, but here he was. There was only one thing to do now: lurk.

After about half an hour of loitering, Cedric had made a couple of observations: No men were picking each other up overtly here, at least not right now, it was cold as hell and it had gone completely dark now. As dark as it ever gets in the middle of London, anyway.

Of these, the cold was the most immediate problem, though the dark presented the complication of making anything going on harder to see which further aggravated the fact that he'd had no luck so far. He'd even moved further onto the square until he was actually leaning against the bloody column! Yet all the contact he'd had was with a policeman in a helmet that looked too small for his head and he'd just asked if Cedric was alright and not lost. Which he wasn't, of course. It had been a bit of a blow to his pride to be asked, though. Like he was some kid who might need his mummy. Adding to the dent was the fact the fact that no-one seemed remotely interested in him, Cedric wasn't feeling too chipper. He fancied himself rather good-looking, not someone you'd pass up if you wanted a good lay. No, the last thing Cedric needed was his mummy. He wanted cock and preferably right away.

But he did have to get warm first; if someone came along right now then he wouldn't be able to perform. His left ball had taken upon itself to drag its mate up into Cedric's abdomen for safe-keeping due to the temperature. He'd have to use magic to keep warm, but of course, he'd have to be discreet about it.

Cedric rummaged around his coat pockets, searching for his wand. It didn't make its presence known easily. First he encountered half a pack of Drooble's, a piece of string, a fish hook and a broken pencil, then he came across something that looked remarkably like a lighter, though Cedric knew what it was (even if he had not idea how his Dad's Deluminator had ended up in his pocket) and finally he found his wand. Only thing was, it wouldn't do to wave that around here, in the middle of Trafalgar Square. People would look. People meaning Muggles and Cedric didn't fancy a squad of Obliviators descending on him.

Instead of waving his wand, he clicked the Deluminator. A ball of light zipped into it from one of the lamps nearby and no-one had noticed; it probably looked like one of those things you see out of the corner of an eye, or a reflection or something. Whatever the reason, the Muggles weren't paying attention. So he did it again. And again. In fact, he continued until his immediate vicinity was cloaked in shadows. The fountain was still lit and so was the large building atop of the stairs (a banner on it proclaimed it to be The National Gallery), but he was shielded by the base of the column and it was darker here than he'd imagined it would be. Then, satisfied that he wouldn't be seen, he took out his wand and cast a warming spell around himself.

To finally be warm again was such a relief that he didn't even think to restore the lights to their proper place; instead he leaned back against the column (that no longer felt like it was made of ice), closed his eyes and enjoyed the surge of warmth.

Only when he opened his eyes again did he realise that this darkness was, in fact, very much a cloak. He wasn't invisible, but he was a lot harder to spot than he'd been before when he'd just _felt_ invisible. This was a lot nicer...

Cedric stayed there, leaned back against the column and watched people from his new-found anonymity. It was fascinating. Before he'd been looking for something special, now he was just looking – and that was when he realised that there were a lot of special people around.

There were couples walking hand in hand, people hurrying along alone, a very handsome man in a long coat with a striped scarf who looked like someone out of Cedric's fantasies. As he watched the man head down a side street, Cedric's hand drifted down and into the trousers he'd donned for blending in and closed around his hardening cock.

That man was replaced by a boy not much older than Cedric who was in the process of kicking a can down the street. He was skinny with vivid blue hair and had holes in his jeans; Cedric badly wanted to touch him, feel the bones under the sinewy muscles and know what blue hair felt like. The thought made him stroke himself in time with the boy's steps.

As the boy disappeared out of his line of sight, Cedric's eyes fell on two men kissing under a streelight and his heart surged while his cock twitched; he'd never seen that before, only in his imagination. But there it was, plainly in sight, and for the first time Cedric realised that he wasn't alone. Oh, he'd heard about men loving men before, of course, but always in hushed and shameful tones, never seen it like this, in the open and clearly celebrated. The two were not just kissing, either, they were snogging, seeming determined to take each other's breath away.

Cedric's hand moved furiously on his cock and he had to bite down on his lip to keep in his moans. It was the hottest thing he'd ever fucking seen! His hand worked faster now as he imagined himself kissing like that, perhaps with that boy with the blue hair. Oh, that would feel so amazing. That skinny body against his own. Cedric's eyes drifted shut, only fluttering open once in a while to glance at the couple, as he imagined what he and the boy would do to each other. Perhaps right here in the dark, under Lord Nelson. If it was the other boy's hand around Cedric's cock and if his was around the boy's instead. He had to shove his free hand in his mouth as a powerful orgasm shook his body.

Still panting he sank to the ground, glad that Nelson had his back, and cast a quick cleaning spell on himself before he wiggled to close his jeans.

'No need to close those,' a voice said from above and beside him and Cedric jumped to his feet faster than if a doxy had bit him in the arse.

The blue-haired boy was leaning around the column, looking at him. 'Unless, of course, you're not hanging out here because you want to fuck,' he said, looking straight into Cedric's eyes, making it impossible for Cedric not to note that his eyes matched his hair.

'Oh, I am!' Cedric said and almost blushed because he knew he sounded way too eager.

The boy grinned at him. 'I was hoping you'd say that. You're pretty damn hot and from what I just saw you're pretty well proportioned too – and ready for more than yourself.'

If Cedric hadn't been very keen on maintaining some kind of dignity and on impressing this guy, he'd have gaped. No-one he knew would ever speak that directly. Though getting complimented for size by another guy was definitely a moment he'd cherish.

'Thanks,' he managed. It was a compliment after all. 'I was thinking about you.'

The boy smirked. 'Good.' He headed off towards the left of the National Gallery. 'This way. I'll show you my part of town.'

He held out his hand and Cedric took it. As the two boys left the square, several small balls of light flew from them and Lord Nelson was illuminated once more. It was about to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
